The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis plant, botanically known as Clematis hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sweet Summer Love’.
The new Clematis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Pruszków, Poland. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Clematis plants with fragrant purple-colored flowers.
The new Clematis plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in July, 2003 in Pruszków, Poland of an unidentified selection of Clematis hybrida, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unidentified selection of Clematis hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Clematis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Pruszków, Poland.
Asexual reproduction of the new Clematis plant by cuttings in Pruszków, Poland since June, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Clematis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.